Nowadays, with the explosive development of global information, more requirements are presented on the wireless data terminal equipment; and the access and operation of a smart card, particularly a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) and a Universal Subscriber Identity Module (USIM), are more and more popular, thus the authentication of the smart card is more and more urgent. There are some solutions for authenticating a smart card authentication in a Windows operating system, but there are fewer authentication methods for an Apple operating system; therefore, the development of related products is limited to a great extent.
For global computer subscribers, the Apple operating system has a large share in the market, and more and more devices for authenticating the smart card need to be implemented in devices in the Apple operating system, so a method for authenticating a smart card in the Apple operating system is needed.
However, due to the difference between the operating systems, if the method for authenticating the smart card in the Windows operating system is directly applied to the Apple operating system, it is necessary to rewrite a set of drivers for accessing the smart card in the Apple operating system, which has a large workload and is very complicated; therefore, a solution for authenticating the smart card needs to be designed according to characteristics of the Apple operating system.